Deceased YouTubers
This page is about people with YouTube accounts who have passed away, leaving behind their channel and videos as a memory. For example, Geriatric1927, who was once the most subscribed on YouTube in August 2006, died of cancer on March 23, 2014 at age 86, after a long battle with an advanced type of cancer. However, some are not as lucky to die at such an old age, such as Grimmie, Eddsworld, Yoteslaya and Quxxn. Some other notable deaths Monty Oum, Taliajoy18, and Scott "Stoked" Yakiwckuk, all having more than 500 subscribers before death. We will miss them! Please Note: Channels need to have at least 500 subscribers to be added on the list. If you would like to add a YouTuber to this list, please post a comment with the following form: Channel Link: Subscribers: Cause of Death: Date of Death: Additional Info (Optional): |3,705,000+ | | |She was shot at around 10:24PM on June 10, 2016 at the Plaza Live in Orlando, Florida and was taken to a hospital, where she later died from her injuries in the early hours of June 11, 2016. | |- |Caleb Logan Bratayley (Bratayley) |3,145,000+ |Hypertrophic сardiomyopathy |October 1, 2015 |Caleb was pronounced dead on arrival to hospital. |- |Yakiwchuk (member of Element Animation) |2,095,000+ |Cancer/Heart Attack (Unconfirmed |January 30, 2015 |An unspecified type of cancer might have killed Scott, other sources claim the reason for his passing was a heart attack, the cause of the heart attack is unknown. |- |Talia Castellano (Taliajoy18) |1,486,000+ |Neuroblastoma |July 16, 2013 |- |Connie Kin (Co-Founder of WhatsUpMOMS) |1,278,000+ |Complications from childbirth |November 21, 2013 |Complications from giving birth to daughter Ella |- |Ernest "Barry" Elliot (Co-founder of Iraqveteran8888 |1,120,000+ |Heart attack |April 12, 2014 |- |Edd Gould ( Member of Eddsworld) |1,047,000+ |Leukemia |March 25, 2012 |- |Yoteslaya |856,000+ |Car crash |October 23, 2013 |Car crashed into train, killing Yoteslaya and 2 other people. Local police speculate that Alcoholism was involved. |- |Jam Sebastian (member of JamichTV) |641,000+ |Stage IV lung cancer |March 4, 2015 | |- |Kitty0706 |464,000+ |Leukemia |January 25, 2015 |2 year long battle with leukemia |- |Myk Friedman (toonsmyth) |336,000+ |Diabetes |July 19, 2014 | |- |Daniel Kyre (Cyndago) |331,000+ |Suicide |September 18, 2015 |Attempted suicide on September 16; died in the hospital two days later (Prompted Cyndago's farewell) |- |Erik Cassel (co-founder of ROBLOX) |306,000+ |Cancer |February 11, 2013 |Died after battling with cancer for 3 years |- |Tim Jewell (member of Albino Blacksheep) |256,000+ |Suicide |September 18, 2009 |Died after being in comatose since September 12 from hanging himself and after a rescue attempt to save his life |- |Mighty_01 |237,000+ |Lung cancer |May 1, 2015 |- |Freddy E. (JerkTV) |189,000+ |Suicide |January 5, 2013 |Self Inflicted gunshot to head. |- |Franc Tausch (FilmkritikTV) |182,000+ |Unknown |August 3, 2012 |- |TheQuxxn |169,000+ |Lung infection |July 20, 2013 |- |Yeardley Diamond |165,000+ |Cardiac arrest |August 20, 2014 |- |Greg Plitt |158,000+ |Collision with train |January 17, 2015 |Racing train to promote energy drink for video. |- |littlexloves |112,000+ |Complications from diabetes |January 19, 2016 | |- | Ilovejamich |106,000+ |Cancer |March 4, 2015 |- | Glenn Webb |102,000+ |Natural Causes |August 26, 2016 |Died in his sleep. |- |Clara Cannucciari (Great Depression Cooking) |99,083 |Natural Causes |November 29, 2013 |Died in her sleep. |- |MissGerbit |95,650 |Thrombocytopenic purpura |December 3, 2013 |- |Longhairdontcare2011 |93,278 |Complications due to lupus |April 9, 2014 |- |Nanaluvstroubles |80,803 |Skin infection and kidney failure |October 17, 2014 | |- |Женя Якут (Zhenya Yakut) |75,635 |Pneumonia |October 29, 2015 |- |Eric Joseph Fournier (ShayeSaintJohn) |64,605 |Gastrointestinal bleeding |February 25, 2010 |- |PHiZZURP |64,590 |Car Accident |October 2, 2016 |- |Amanda Todd (TheSomebodytoknow) |61,597 |Suicide |October 10, 2012 |It can be speculated Amanda hanged herself. However, this is unconfirmed. |- |Frank Wolf |57,109 |Suicide |November 24, 2013 |Hanged self. |- |Richard Schepp (Morfar) |56,667 |Heart attack |January 30, 2014 |- |Peter Oakley (geriatric1927) |50,187 |Cancer |March 23, 2014 |- |King Jojo |45,944 |Brain aneurism |March 12, 2015 |- |Youtraxtvnews |37,993 |Illness |October 29, 2012 | |- |Svengalie |37,561 |Suicide |February 4, 2012 |Self-immolation. |- |Hgtpsh |34,946 |Suffered a ruptured bowel with added complications from an underlying neuromuscular disorder |August 18, 2013 |- |Elliot Rodger |33,110 |Suicide |May 23, 2014 |Killed self in a shooting. |- |Justin Carmical (JewWario) |31,905 |Suicide |January 23, 2014 |Shot gun at face, resulting in death. |- |Aziz Shavershian (Zyzz) |31,362 |Heart attack |August 5, 2011 |- |Ben Breedlove (BreedloveTV) |29,737 |Cardiac arrest |December 24, 2011 |- |Claudio Maddox (CMaddoxBiitch) |26,718 |Cancer |June 19, 2014 |- |Ryan James (3PACTVHD) |24,591 |Heart attack |October 17, 2015 |Severe loss of oxygen while underwater at water polo practice. Put on life support, passed away on deactivation of life support system. |- |(Nitrocses) |24,417 |Cancer |July 21,2016 |- |Esther Earl (cookie4monster4) |24,272 |Thyroid cancer |August 25, 2010. |- |NowLetsPlayMinecraft |24,213 |Suicide |August 15, 2013 |He killed himself during his holiday in France |- |UltimotePictures |22,617 |Suicide by self inflicting a lethal substance (poison) |January 27, 2015. |- |Messy Mya (TheeHHGz) |21,914 |Murdered |November 15, 2010 |Gunned down on a street corner in New Orleans. |- |Shaun Miller (TheShawn2395) |20,166 |Chronic heart rejection |May 1, 2012 |- |Nathan Wills (Paradigma) |19,516 |Suicide |July 27, 2012 |Self Inflicted stabbing to the chest. |- |M4rty09 |19,440 |Car crash |March 1, 2013 |- |Woolly Rhino Productions |19,234 |Terminal osteosarcoma |May 20, 2013 |- |Iwate Swan |16,312 |Pancreatitis |January 26, 2010 |- |Meesha Booh |13,134 |Murdered |May 14, 2014 |Shot in her sleep by ex boyfriend. |- |Tribto |12,728 |Suicide |December 18, 2014 |He had an addiction to drugs and these caused depression. He committed suicide, because, he thought that he couldn't keep taking drugs |- |Keith Ratliff (kydivemaster) (Keith Ratliff) |12,609 |Murdered |January 6, 2013 |Shot in the back of his head in his office. |- |Christina Newman (fastinggurl31) |12,330 |Cancer |October 21, 2014 |- |Tyreik Rashion Allison |12,261 |Рeart complications |September 5, 2014 |- |Willdabeast |12,107 |Tornado disaster |May 28, 2011 |- |Thegameblock |10,674 |Heart attack |- |Kevin Gregg (ThemeParkManics) |10,417 | |October 8, 2015 |- |VinnyTheRuler |9,661 |Brain tumor |March 26, 2014 | |- |UmikaSayoji |8,854 |Natural Causes |February 15, 2015 | |- |Ronaproject |8,615 |Car crash |April 12, 2010 |- |MrGmview |8,575 |Stroke |June 23, 2014 |- |DjuramineMusic |8,841 |Suicide |July 9, 2012 |- |BigE dad |8,410 |Head trauma |December 7, 2015 |Following his death, many subscribers made short tributes in their videos |- |Ninjievious |7,948 |Suicide |August 13, 2014 |Commited suicide due to depression |- |PrincepTV |7,723 |Murdered |2013 |Shot by sister's boyfriend at a birthday. |- |XXgothemo99XX |7,450 |Suicide |September 18, 2011 |Hanged himself. |- |Kreed's World |7,402 |Lack of oxygen |May 12, 2016 |- |Gvloanguy |7,048 |Cancer |August 2013 |- |Zodiakironfist |6,759 |Heart attack |January 7, 2010 |- |Jive51 |6,124 |Thyroid cancer |November 28, 2011 |- |Reggaefrank09 |5,791 |Heart condition |July 3, 2013 |- |ABilly90 |5,693 |Cystic fibrosis |June 23, 2014 |- |BKingAndy |5,547 |Motorcycle Accident |August 13, 2013 |- |Asia McGowan |5,254 |Murdered |April 10, 2009 |Shot to death in Henry Ford College. |- |Antisocialfatman |4,296 |Pulmonary embolism |October 25, 2011 | |- |Mabe |4,080 |Hodgkins lymphoma |July 17, 2015 |- |Ryan McHenry (ZombieMusical2013) |4,009 |Osteosarcoma |May 2, 2015 |- |Slain |3,871 |Skiing accident |March 9, 2015 |- |TheZachman18 |3,700 |Hypertrophic cardiomyopathy |March 25, 2015 |- |KKD1247 |3,235 |Unknown |December 9, 2009 |- |Moto Frogger |3,170 |Motorcycle accident |2015 |- |Павел Кашин (MrPavelKashin) |3,150 |Accidental fall |July 7, 2013 |He died by doing a backflip on a building |- |MrFailGame |2,942 |Liver disease caused by alcoholism |September 16, 2013 | |- |CollosalCarnage08 |2,917 |Suicide |November 8, 2010. |Hanged herself |- |John Noveske |2,626 |Car crash |2013 | |- |HCDDWarhero |2,398 |Hit by a car |March 5, 2010 |- |Bpblu |2,313 |Suicide by jumping off a bridge |August 11, 2009 |- |DerGTA4Hater |2,127 |Falling out the window from the sixth stock |June 20, 2012 | |- |The Tales End |2,028 |Lung cancer |May 22, 2012 | |- |Joshua Brown |1,946 |Car accident |May 7, 2016 | |- |Fortyniner235 |1,984 |Suicide |December 10, 2009 |Hanged himself. Now his sister owns the channel but has no plans on uploading any videos. |- |GoldenRebel25 |1776 |Cancer |Unknown what date |Unknown which cancer killed him |- | Boris Tapic | 1,745+ |Cancer | November 13, 2016 |- |Thomas Brinkley |1,691 |Killed following attempted murder |March 3, 2014 |Stabbed a University of Florida professor and was shot by police. |- |Keebthejokinggamer |1,670 |Natural causes related to his disabilities |February 8, 2014 |- |Jasmine Sanchez |1522 |Suicide |April 25, 2014 |Jumped in front of a train. |- |Orangishred |1457 |Drug overdose | 2014 |- |Rafaiser F.T |1433 |Loss of oxygen while he was diving in his graduation trip in Huaraz, Peru |September 16, 2016 |His death was announced by his father in his facebook profile, in Wednesday 20,2016. All his videos where deleted a couple of days of that announcement. |- |99wasup |1230 |Complications from cystic fibrosis whilst awaiting a double lung transplant |September 4, 2011 |- |thewyldwulf |1207 |Car crash |August 31,2015 |- |Dreggler |835 |Accident |March 18, 2015 |- |Alex V. (Rabbit96848) |776 |Went missing in January 2012 declared dead in absentia |May 7, 2015 |Account now managed by Vine user KingFurry. All of his videos have been deleted. |- |ReubenKee |682 |Motorboating accident |November 23, 2007 |Motor boating accident that killed several other contestants during the 2007 Cambodia Tonlé Sap competition |- |ProjectWaster |674 |Sudden adult death syndrome |February 26, 2015 |He died due to sudden adult death syndrome and obesity confirmed by a doctor. |- |PsycloneSteve |6256 |Unknown |September 28, 2016 |} Deceased YouTubers whose channels were terminated This is a list of deceased YouTubers whose YouTube accounts were shut down following their death. After their deaths Category:History of YouTube Category:Deceased YouTubers